ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ovni
Primal Drill Successfully destroyed with a group of 14 bst 1pup 1whm 1thf(TH) using a pet rotation method (4 pets in reserve for stalling out main groups Call beast timers). During the fight witnessed a full hate reset after Ovni used Primal Drill. Here is the actual information gathered. Sheep held hate normal during fight until Primal Drill was used. Then After Primal Drill Ovni would randomly leave the sheep and chase after a player. The sheep would not follow due to bind. If the bind was removed via temp item or waring off, the first sheep to hit Ovni would reclaim hate. I deduced from this information that Primal Drill has a hate reset of some kind and changed the main page accordingly.--Gotterdammerung 10:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Damage Resistance I tested the effectiveness of Souleater and Dread Spikes against Ovni immediately after pulling it, indicating that it's resistance to them is fixed from 100% HP. However, this was roughly half an hour after the NM raged at 9% and the fight was abandoned due to such heavy damage resistance. I don't know whether or not these findings were a result of a cumulative damage resistance which doesn't wear off until the NM has actually been killed, as opposed to deaggro'd. This isn't normally a trait I would consider, but when I look at some of the other Abyssean NM's that have been introduced, it isn't something I would put past SE to do. It would be nice if I could get someone to confirm the effectiveness of these abilities. Dynoknight 02:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) A second attempt of fighting Ovni 24 hours after the first abandoned (raged) attempt has concluded that it's damage resistance doesn't seem to decay over time, regardless of it's enmity state (whether it is in an aggressive or idle state.) The theory of a hate based damage system, similar to that of Everyone's Grudge, seems to not be the answer as players that weren't present in the first fight were unable to deal an damage to the NM either. Unless the person with the highest hate in the alliance dictates Ovni's damage resistance, I don't see a way around the damage barrier and it seems more and more likely that this is in fact a bug, seeing how rage typically wears off once an NM returns to an idle state. The only form of attack I have seen so far which isn't directly mitigated by Ovni's damage resistance is Quick Draw. However, as Ovni's damage resistance increases, it seemed that it's magic evasion did too, making it harder to land full damage Quick Draws. Dynoknight 01:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Fought him after a group raged him and his damage resistance seemed to be reset. Was hitting my normal damage on him melees for 40-50~ crits for 140+ as NIN. Maybe they fixed it? Patriclis 20:17 December 20, 2010 (EST) Atma of the Heavens Our alliance triggered the red !! that causes the Atma to drop with Tachi: Koki --Radiogotem 02:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :* 99 BST/DNC with Faithful Falcorr and Eminent Axe, VV and RR atmas. You can't walk away from this fight or you'll probably die, but if you're there to use curing waltz 3 as needed, it's fairly easy.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 21:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :* Solo'd on WHM/DNC using VV, RR, Apoc atmas, and using Mystic Boon to keep MP up. Used 1 Lucid Ether III near the end due to poorly timed Torrential Torrent and Invincible. Was not using a gear swap macro. Took about 30 minutes. --Faey (talk) 19:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :* NIN/DNC or DNC/NIN can solo pretty easily. The key will be to stun Vitriolic Barrage, the other JAs are pretty difficult to stun. The stun from VF won't be as reliable as you'd expect, but I believe it procs around 75% of the time. Keep 2+ shadows up and Primal Drill shouldn't be an issue. Evasion set can be used during invincible to save a few shadows. Suggest RR/Mounted Champion/Apoc atmas. MC lets you focus more on DD and less on curing. The longer you drag it out the more he'll invincible, which decreases his melee damage taken. --Raineer 17:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :* Moderately easy solo nin/dnc. I used RR/GH/Apoc and eva wasnt a problem at all, all of My spells landed very well but I believe it's pretty resistant if not immune to paralyze cause this 15-20m fight it didnt stick once. but all in all I only had to worry about the poison WS.. it hits anywhere from 200-1k and everytime it used it id cast my shadows and turn tonot gain his tp, heal and fight.. worked out pretty well just have to be careful and yer fine. Keeping up finishing moves helps jic you dont have TP when you turn.--Falmion,Lakshmi :* Very easy solo as Dnc/nin. Used VV/RR/Apoc Atmas. When 2hr'ed would kite around trees near the conflux. Didnt need Eva gear on very easy nm. Keep Shadowes up or he can one shot u with his Drill ability. Other then that not hard. :* Moderately easy solo as NIN/WHM. Used Atma of Razed ruins and Atma of Minikin Monstrosity. Keep Stoneskin and haste up at all times. /WHM preferrable over /RDM to give yourself a way to remove drown and poison. --Patriclis. :*Fairly easy solo as NIN90/DNC45. Had three lunar, used Razed Ruins + Gnarled Horn + Voracious Violet atmas. Keep your waltzes ready; I nearly got wiped after a Vitriolic Barrage left me at 400 HP and no shadows. Simply put shadows back up, start healing yourself. Healing Waltz is also useful for removing Bind/Poison/Drown as necessary. Violent Flourish never seemed to stun in the 7-8 times I used it, so I gave up on that and just focused on dodging. Took ~12 min solo, including 4 Invincibles. Capped Evasion skill, used Haste/TP gear (No evasion except a Sekka +2 in the main hand and my Ungur Boomerang) for melee and evasion/haste hybrid for Utsusemi. Kurayami and Hojo stuck easily. --Kensagaku 17:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo as NIN90/DNC45. Used Atma of the Razed Ruins, Voracious Violet, and Ascending One. Kurayami & Hojo landed without trouble every time. Used full haste/DD gear sets. Switched to Evasion set up during his periods of Invincible. Recommended to wait for Ovni to use a TP move before WSing in order to keep TP to recover. Temporary items make this already easy fight even easier. Claran 22:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :*Easy trio with DNC/NIN, RDM and BRD. Just keep Fan Dance up. Asymptotic. :*Easily duo'd RDM/NIN x2, roatate Saboteur Slow II and keep Dot's on, Nuke Aero IV and Blizz III. :*Easy duo 90 THF/NIN and 90 WHM/RDM. THF used Ebon Hoof (HP), Cloak and Dagger (EVA) and Razed Ruin (for damage, which is extra important here), and a small amount of EVA gear (O.Hat, Boxer's Mantle). THF found Utsusemi: Ichi to be enough for 90% of the fight, only using Ni after a TP move. WHM dispels Boost immediately, and keeps Dia 2 up on Ovni and Haste on THF. Fight starts to drag between 30-50%, thanks to the -PDT Ovni gain, but there was never any risk of not being able to finish. Easy but long (20~25 min)fight. :*Duo'd BLU+RDM. BLU tanks, don't engage Ovni at all. Simply stand there with PDT gear and use QC, Goblin Rush, and Disseverment (poison works) until it dies. The reason you don't engage is you'll know exactly when Ovni is going to use a TP move (right after you cast a spell) so you can have shadows ready for it. Dispel boost immediately. I used tacos and -36% PDT gear. Keep slow II up at all times and you can recast Ichi in between attacks without issue. Took about 30m. :*Duo'd BLU/NIN & RDM/WHM did exactly as other blu+rdm did cept we didn't have PDT gear. the BLU didn't even eat taco just haste refresh2 regen2 phalanx2 and watch him rape it. took less then 30mins (April 7, 2011) :*Quad teamed with BLU/NIN x2, SCH/RDM, and RDM/WHM. Took about 40 minutes. Used a similar strategy to the Duo BLU & RDM strategy. Efflux and Chain Affinity were used separately to spread damage more. SCH/RDM did DoTs and occasional nukes. Dispel Boost quickly. Claran 23:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Killed it with PLD RDM WHM BRD 2xBLM THF in 50 minutes (Very slow at end due to high DT-, around 75% at end) :*PLD-mob; Used Invincible frequently (not sure if timed or %); Melee hits average DMG (80PLD/NIN Burtgang/DRing/Aegis/Valhalla took 100ish DMG from normal hit, blocked 40ish, 200ish in Haste gear) :**It is definitely timed. Analyzing my log, he uses invincible every 3 minutes.Suirieko 08:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :**On top of that, it seems he will use invincible 9 times until he is capped.Suirieko :*Has Damage Taken-, appears to increase gradually either after every time it 2hrs or with % (THF SA DMG was 150~ at start and 30 at end, took very low dmg from nukes and melee at end). :*Easily killed this with 3 cor/nin & a rdm, the 3 cor's stand in a triangle around Ovni & just bounce hate around & keep shadows up, rdm was there for a little extra DoT, all up took about 40-50mins or so, quick draws were doing 210~270, only downside is this does not give you a chance to get the !! for atma Tried Ovni with MNK/NINx2 with PDT sets, WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, BRD/WHM, THF/NIN, RNG/NIN, BLM/RDM and RNG/COR. Fight went smooth until we got it to 20%. At this time hate went to hell and Ovni continued to change targets until a MNK/NIN went and changed to PLD/NIN. Not too long after regaining control of the fight it started raging. DoT's were completely resisting, even with the M.acc/MAB drinks and enfeebling magic was completely resisted. Ovni was at 8% HP at the time it starting raging, so we de-aggro'd it and let it regen a bit before engaging. After engaging again we noticed that its damage reduction had never reset. Eventually we just gave up because we ran low on time. This is just specualtion but it seems this fight is much easier the faster you can take him down. Our group had no problems taking its HP down and keeping MNK's alive, we just lacked the ability to finish it off before it had started raging due to its heavy damage resistance after fighting for so long. DoT's seemed to work very well and next time I fight this I would like to test Helixes on it. --Alistrianna 12:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Defeated this with 6 lvl80 Rdm/Nins, 1 Sch/Whm and 1 Thf/Nin in a little over 40 minutes without too much difficulty. 1Rdm was assigned Debuff and Enfeeb duties while the Sch was the main healer. Thf was used to Tag the Mob and apply Feint as well as use callaborator on the Rdms. Started off with a steady dosage of Tier2, 3 nukes. Moved up to WaterIV and Stone IV when it started to resist. It is imperative that Shadows and Soneskin be constantly maintained so as to survive its TP moves. Had no trouble landing Slow and Blind on the Mob. Only suffered 3 deaths and that was due more to interference from Ephemeral Limule that wandered into camp. 1 death due to the loss of shadows at a bad time. Though hate got erratic at the end the mob never went into Rage Mode. Defeated Ovni with MNK/NIN, RDM/WHM, and SMN/RDM x5. Fight was roughly 30 minutes long, RDM kept the others alive while dropping Slow II, Bio III, and Tier III & Tier IV nukes which were doing 500 and 600 respectively. MNK pretty much just held Ovni whenever we needed to recover MP. SMNs spammed Wind Blade. Only drop was Shaolin Belt :(... --Riouxy 12:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Duod RDM/SCH and THF/NIN this guys a joke, THF just tanked it and kept hate, RDM fed the thf Stoneskin, buffs and cures. I (RDM/SCH) just macrod in dispel to remove his boost effect...to be honest it doesn't really matter. Got +3min abyssite, bullwhip belt and augur's. TH9 no proc. MNK/NIN 90 solo in 20/30 mins, using Atma of Razed Ruins, Gnarled Horn, and Mountain Champion. nothing special, no real danger and no temp items used other than monarch drink trying to proc blue !! with a warp cudgel. Soloable as 90RDM/NIN. Used MM and ambition atmas, with maximum recast down on Utsusemi. Keep Slow II, Bio III, and Poison II up, and alternate between Blizzard and Fire IV in between Ichi recasts. Save Ni for emergencies. --Graywolfe 19:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Solo: PUP/NIN Atma: Harvester; Razed Ruins; Plaguebringer Pretty easy solo, used Soulsoother and deployed outside of AoE range. His evasion is pretty poor (used Magian EVA weapon and Aurore Doublet as only evasion gear) but it's important to keep shadows up for when he Boosts and uses a TP move. One time when soloing him he used Boost followed by his AoE TP move and hit me for 2700. ~ Sanjo, Titan Server Solo as: 90BST/45DNC - Atma used: Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Gnarled Horn and Atma of the Ducal Guard - Equipment boosting my pets stats: Guichard's Axe +2 x2 (Pet: PDT -10% versions), Anwig Salade w/ Pet: Haste +5 & Damage Taken -10% augments, Ferine Necklace, Beast Bazubands, and Ferine Quijotes +1 - Pet Used: Dipper Yuly/Total pets used: 1 - Pet food used: Pet Food Eta Biscuit/Total Eta's used: 1 - Now, for the actual fight. Once I claimed him, I dragged him towards Conflux 7 and stayed there for the rest of the fight. At the start of the fight, I was staying in to melee w/ Dipper, but since this fight was just for fun and to see what Ovni was like solo w/ BST, I had only one temp item to heal myself and since I didn't have a regain atma on it was a bit rough to keep my HP up w/ his AoE WS's hitting me. After the first Invincible was used, I stayed engaged but out of his AoE range and would run in to get a few attack rounds of mine own off after he used his TP, then run back out again. The whole fight I only used Spiral Spin to keep ACC down on him the whole time, but tbh it's nothing to worry about if he makes contact w/ Dipper because (and this is assuming you're using Ducal Guard atma and at least some -PDT for your pet) he will only hit for around 30-40 normal hits and 70ish with crits. For me personally, one Dipper was more than enough to win this fight, and that was w/ out my 2hr. Once Ducal Guard kicks in, Ovni can barely hurt Dipper at all, and that's when he can even land a hit for that matter. I only had to use Reward once when Dipper was nearing 25% HP, but w/ that 75% HP Dipper brought Ovni down to 40%, so one Reward was more than enough (my Eta's heal for 2.2k inside Abyssea). So w/ all honesty, you can get by w/ a single Healing Salve I. In total, the whole fight lasted around 20mins or so and I was never in danger of losing. However, if you attempt this w/ out at least Razed Ruins or Gnarled Horn, you might not be able to win. Near the end of the fight, Dipper's normal hits only did 20-30, but w/ crits (and they happened around 80% of the time) Dipper hit for 100-150 (prior to the last 2hr he used for me, Dipper was always landing crits for 170-230). Overall, so long as you can keep your damage output consistent and keep his damage to your pet lower than what you can keep up with from Reward, the fight will be very easy, and if you have access to Ducal Guard, you should have 0 problems and only need 1 pet; 2 max if you get unlucky somehow. Phoenix: Reddx 18:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Soloed with moderate difficulty BRD90/NIN. Atmas used were Razed Ruins/Mounted Champion/Deep Devourer. Started out using MarchX2 but AoEs were doin' too much for Mounted Champion to keep up, ended up using Paeon+March the whole fight. Had plenty of Antidotes, didn't do anything about Drown really. Played it extra safe, whenever I dropped below 75% HP just tossed on evasion set and turned around til Regen got me back to white HP. He didn't miss very often but I parried quite a bit. Deep Devourer made it super easy to Finale "Fluorescence", as well as put quick buffs up. Also used plenty of temps(mainly cuz I had people waiting on me, didn't wanna wait for Regen) used Lucid Potion I & II, Dusty Elixir, Lucid Elixir I, Megalixir, Healing Powder and Catholicon. Started out doing about 1.2k on Evisceration consistently. Eventually was doing 200~ near the end. Used Marinara Pizza for food. Hit 90min shortly before claim, and had 37 min after so took about 50 min. Fun fight, I'd do it again :D --BruHouse 05:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Soloed with difficulty as Nin/Dnc below avg./avg gear. +1 head, hands, legs, feet, pink body, main Ban and offhand Oynos. No macros for gear swap when got hit with encumberance TP move. Gets kinda hairy if i spam high lvl waltzs to offset dmg u might take. BTW no uts:Ni! jus keep your head in the game, keep shadows up (duh), toss a Jubaku and stun if you feel nervous. It invincibled to the point where my RR/GH crits were maxing at 45-72 dmg, but over all, it was a fun-nerve/wracking fight.--Tethyseternal 05:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Bullwhip Belt ... POIDH I think there has been enough trolling on this item >_> Jado818 07:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Proof Bullwhip Belt Drops: http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/3964/ffxi20100823000305.png Removing verification tag. Fredjan Asura 15:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yovra Organ not 100% drop Spawn Point Anyone have any idea on where he spawns or does he run though the whole zone? I used widescan and found it at J-6. --vm0d 03:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) This article seems to be missing a bunch of information on Yovni. First of all, you cannot widescan Ovni while he's flying. Only while he's on the ground fighting. Much like a dragon or other yovra. Secondly, he does have a particular spawn area. At K-6 on the map (Near flux 7) you can see 2 canyons surrounded by sheep and limule monsters. At the top right of the quadrant of K-5 is a little valley. Inside of this valley is where Ovni USUALLY pops. I'd check here first. If not there, he still can pop ANYWHERE among the limule or sheep monsters. So it's just a bit of running around the canyon. Happy hunting. --Realistx 19:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Flee Speed I had heard about this being changed in the update, but wasnt sure until today. I normally pull this with my hermes sandals and a bolter's roll of 11 for a total of movement speed +37% with sneak and invisible up. Today no matter how it pathed it was right behind me hitting me, struck the 12% movement speed note and added flee speed.--Strikereleven 23:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Mega Elixir I don't think it's 100%. I didn't get it when I farmed it the first or second times I fought him but it dropped on the third. Before anyone asks, I didn't have it in my temp list prior to fighting him. I just didn't get one. I realized I got it on the third kill and decided to post that it's not 100%. Missing Shaolin Belt So yeah, it didn't drop? lol... can't really be 100% I think, but I dunno. You guys judge for yourself. I am going to let someone else take out the 100% drop rate, ect.--Nullo 07:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) *Did you and/or all other's in the pt already have a Shaolin Belt? If yes, then it would not have dropped for that reason. Has nothing to do with it being 100% or less than that. --Bojack316 04:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) This happened to me too. One person in the party did NOT have the belt and the belt did not drop. Also dropped a Star Sapphire and a Forbidden Key. Attached a screenshot for proof. Talena 18:05, December 21st, 2011 (UTC) Went for cards/stones today and killed it five times with no drop of a belt. Can't be a 100% drop. (Sweetyussi (talk) 23:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) Solo 95 MNK/47 DNC Not too difficult. Average gear, mostly Empyrean +1, Savate Fists. Took about 20 minutes. No real danger. Violent Flourished whenever he used Fluorescence to stun the next TP move, however, one time Primal Drill went through(Only for about 800 though). Just kept TP for heals and counterstance up the whole fight. Healing Waltz the poison and drown. Atmas - Razed Ruin and Mounted Champion Only Shaolin Belt drop Solo using BST95/DNC47 with 2x PDT -10% axes and Dipper Yuly. Only used 1 reward zeta entire fight(reward heals for 1247 HP in my case with ogre gloves only). Had DG/MC/RR atmas. 40 mins fight..no danger.. TP with yuly for 4-5 hits and then run back in after it uses a JA TP again Rampage and run back. Rinse and repeat. Stay pet during invins. to prevent TP gain.. No risk at any time. Healing waltz any accidental poison or drown you are hit by.. Dropped both +2 items most times or atleast 1, +2 item stone/card in 8 runs. Also solo using MNK95/DNC47 with varying difficuly. used full AF2 for HP boost RR/GH/MC. Was easy. Next time swapped GH for VV and got whooped. used flouroscence and primal drill which i failed to stun and ended up doing 3k..Might have to stay on the ball for violent flourish with MNK.. No special gear other than arhat's gi +1 and -PDT rings 6% and wiglen gorget on neck/black belt. used perfect counter as counterstance was making me take too much damage with VV atma.. GH atma might be the make/break here. Bamoine Quetz Proc Grellow today and no card/stone drop T.T --Niktus 06:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Solo 99 THF/NIN Simple solo. Used MC, GH, RR atmas. Mainly used TP af3+2 set for the fight, with eva set put on and turned away from him during invincible. Just keep shadows up and you really shouldn't have much problems. He's not hard as long as you have a good amount of hp temps just in case he gets a hit or two on you, with the culprit for damage being mainly vitriolic barrage. Ovni goes down pretty quick with application of evisceration every now and then. Nyupipi - Phoenix Yellow Proc As stated on the main page, yellow proc doesn't do anything to him. We duo'd him twice on DNC and BLM, proc'd him both times but only got the belt and the body piece each time. DNC switched to THF, we didn't bother with yellow proc the next two times; and, he dropped the +2 items for us that way. ~Zazhi, sylph